Of Glasses and Basketballs
by Puzzlingenius
Summary: Edited and Re-vamped. Highschool AU! Following the four years of highscool of Puck and Sabrina. Sabrina is an adorable, geek. And Puck is the popular, cool basketball player. Geeky!Sabrina. Popular!Puck.
1. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

 _3rd Person POV_

Puck pulled at the tie cutting off his circulation as he rung the doorbell. His brother, Mustardseed stood off to the side looking in pristine and clean in his school uniform unlike Puck. His wrinkly shirt wasn't tucked it. His hair looked like he just got out of bed and knowing him he had. His tie was loose around his shoulders. His pants were ruffled and wrinkled. And his blazer hung off his body loosely. "Puck, stop fidgeting."

"I can't. This uniform is insufferable and itchy. Ugh. I hate it. And this stupid school."

Mustardseed was opening his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the door. Sabrina Grimm stood in the doorway yelling over her shoulder at Daphne. Her uniform was the same as Puck's except she had on a knee length skirt. Her blazer hung open revealing the crisp white shirt underneath. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled back from her face in a ponytail. "I take back what I said about the school uniforms." Puck whispered to Mustardseed. Daphne bounded down the stairs. She was the only one not dressed in a school uniform as her school didn't require one.

* * *

The four of them first walked to Daphne's school. Puck, Sabrina, and Mustardseed trailed behind as Daphne bounded ahead excitedly. "I can't wait for the fifth grade."

"Ugh, you disgust me, Marshmallow. Excited for school. Disgusting."

Daphne just stuck her tongue out at Puck and continued skipping along. Sabrina hugged Daphne goodbye as they reached her school. Sabrina retook Puck's hand as they continued. When they reached the school Mustardseed hurried off. Probably, off to find his classes so he wouldn't be late. Sabrina took a deep breath. "Puck, can you believe it we're in high school."

"It's fabulous," Puck said sarcastically. Puck groaned as Sabrina dragged him along to get their schedules. They had first period English together but nothing else. As they sat down in their seats, Puck was surrounded by his friends from middle school. Sabrina has already gotten out her notebooks and was sorting through her assortment of pencils to decide which one to use. She decided for a black one with " _Dark Swan"_ etched into it in white letters. The class quieted down as bell rang.

The teacher cleared their throat, "Okay class quiet down. Mine name is Mrs. Seelos. I will be your teacher this year."

 **Whew! First new revamped chapter cranked out. Sorry it was short. Next chap will be longer. Shout-out to anyone who gets the reference. And yes I know Mustardseed is younger than Puck. He skipped a grade or two. I'm not sure how old he is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Sabrina's POV

I peered nervously out at the cafeteria. My lunch tray digging into my skin from how hard it was being clutched. I couldn't find Puck anywhere. And I had no other friends I could sit with except maybe Mustardseed. _It doesn't matter. You don't need to sit with Puck. This year is going to be different. You are going to be strong and confident. This is high school. Kids will be more mature. Right?_ As I resolved myself to sit somewhere and start making friends I spotted Puck's blond curls. Yes.

I was making my way over to Puck when I noticed all of the people around him. There were a bunch of guys jostling around and laughing. Maybe I wasn't welcome to sit over there? Could I just barge in on their group of friends? I mean, I am Puck's girlfriend but the other guys didn't seem to be hanging out with their girlfriends. Not that I knew if they had girlfriends. I decided to play it safe and not sit with them. But I couldn't eat in the cafeteria because Puck would see me. I'd loss all of my courage to just go up someone and sit with them.

I hurried along with my tray down the hallway. I stopped at the library doors. There was no food allowed inside. I didn't need to eat lunch. I was already cutting it close. I had a big breakfast. I dumped my tray and pushed upon the doors. There was no inside except the librarian. She was a nice looking old lady with cat eye glasses on a chain around her neck. She smiled sweetly at me before continuing with her work. I went to the back to search for a book. I picked out something random about two sisters descended from the Grimm Brothers.

* * *

I was putting my books away in my locker when someone called my name. I looked up to see Puck hurrying over to me. He leaned into me slightly before suddenly straightening up. "I didn't see you at lunch, Grimm." He said playing with the lock on the locker next to mine. He wasn't looking at me but at his fingers playing with the lock.

"Yeah, I couldn't find you."

"Hmm." he said before turning to me. "But we can eat lunch together tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

"Meet me at your locker. So we can be sure you can find me."

"Mmhh." I muttered lightly closing my locker.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Cool. I think Mustardseed is getting I ride from Mom. So we just have to pick up your sister." Puck threaded our hands together as we took off. We were silent as we walked except for the occasional call out to a friend by Puck. As we were just reaching Daphne's school Puck suddenly turned to me. "Oh! I almost completely forget. Basketball tryouts are tomorrow so we can't walk home together."

"That's fine."

Puck suddenly jerked me to a stop with our hands that were intertwined. "Are you okay, Grimm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, you just seem anxious."

"Nope. I'm completely fine," I lied. Daphne ran up to us beaming. I turned away from Puck and hugged Daphne.

"How was school, Daphne?"

"Awesome. Me and this girl Red are going to make a volcano. Isn't that so cool?"

"Amazing." I grabbed Daphne's hand and listened to her chatter away excitedly. We stood slightly ahead of Puck. Who I didn't want to look at right now. I knew he didn't believe me. And I'd admit it if he looked at me. Even if it was unwillingly. Puck could somehow always tell when I was lying.

 **Sorry for the really late update anyone who is following this story. I started procrastinating. And then school happened. And my computer broke. But it's good now. Sort of. I will try to update sooner. I will also try to update my other stories. 😉**


End file.
